1. Technical Field
This application relates to the field of security, and more particularly to the field of security for computers and related items.
2. Description of Related Art
Corporate desktop and laptop computers often contain sensitive information that should not be exposed outside of the company. Boot and Login passwords along with the encrypting file system of recent versions of Microsoft operating systems can sometimes protect laptop data in the event of computer theft, but such features are often left unused because of configuration difficulties and IT maintenance hassles. Furthermore, the most serious threat of computer and data theft comes not from random airport thieves, but from disgruntled or recently terminated employees. There is no current technology in place to prevent terminated employees from accessing all corporate data still stored on their laptops or home computers.
It is desirable to provide a solution that addresses the these difficulties in a way that does not require additional extraordinary security measures or procedures, especially in the case of laptop computers, which may be legitimately operated far from corporate IT facilities that manage the laptops.